Nightmares
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: Sometimes you need someone else to chase away the nightmares.


_Lance followed after Coran his heart still aching at the thought of Earth, and missing his family. Coran was right though, he should enjoy the night, even if he felt like he was going to fake most of it. As the door open he noticed Rover come floating pass and lifted a hand to wave while saying "Hey, Rover." He stopped though when Pidge didn't come in and turned to stare at the robot while saying "Wait. Where's Pidge?" He watched with a sinking feeling in his stomach as 'Rover' stopped besides the giant crystal, before with a beep turned red._

 _Lance's eyes widened as he realized just what this fake Rover was about to do. He had played enough video games to know what a bomb sounded and looked like. His hands went out as his body started moving, running towards Caron, who didn't realize the danger. Yelling "Coran, watch out!" while grabbing and half shoving, half throwing him out of the way, or as far from the blast as he could he heard one last beep before his world was thrown around._

 _Everything seemed to slow down as Lance felt the searing heat come from the explosion, his suit taking most of it off of him for the moment. His feet being lifted off the ground, pain wrapping around him like a blanket, his body slamming onto the floor, head hitting it with a thud, ringing in his ears, smoke filling his lungs, making him feel like he was chocking. Darkness swarming in his eyes, metal falling around him, he couldn't feel his body, no wait he could it felt like it was buzzing with pain and only pain. Lance hoped that Coran was alright, and that no one else got hurt in the blast._

 _Even through the ringing in his ears he heard the footsteps, before hearing his name being called, gentle hands on him then blissful sleep._

* * *

 _Lance woke for a few moments, confusion in him as he noticed Shiro kneeling besides him, his hands cuffed behind him. Something… a purple blob? Was standing in front of them gripping Shiro's chin while saying "Haggar will enjoy having her favorite champion back, and a new experiment. That is if he lives." Lance stared at them his eyes barley open and everything swimming around, finding it difficult to forces. "Hmm, maybe I should just put him out of his misery, right in front of you. Force you to watch."_

 _"Don't touch him!" Shiro snarled and tried to get up only to be smacked back. The last thing Lance saw was a blaster being pointed at his head._

* * *

Lance shot up in bed, a hand going up to protect him, before lowering as he realized that he was alone in his room. After a few minutes of sitting, calming his racing heart and maybe checking to make sure that was actually alone in his room and that Sendak wasn't also in there, he finally laid back down and curled around his pillow. He hadn't had an actual nightmare for almost a week now, they had all but disappeared after a couple of sleepovers with Shiro, not that anyone needed to know that. Biting his lip for a moment and already knowing he wasn't going to be falling back asleep in his room, grabbed his pillow, pulled on his slippers and left his room. Slipping out into the hall, he passed the others rooms, and came to a stop outside of Shiro's. Lifting a hand he paused for a moment before steeling himself and knocking.

* * *

Shiro walked out into the arena, listening to the crowd's cheers, his nose wrinkling slightly at the smell. His fingers both metal and human twitched to get started, he hated these fights, but the sooner he finished them the sooner he could escape and find Dr. Holt, and Matt. The gate at the far end of the arena started to open with the screech of metal, and he dropped into a defensive stance. His robotic hand glowering purple, while his eyes narrowed and watched his target, no targets walk in. He growled under his breath softly cursing his luck of having more than one opponent.

They were all different sizes, and colors, red, blue, green, yellow, another blue with gold, and white with a bit of pink. "Begin!" The announcer's voice called out and he charged forward with a roar leaving his throat. He went right for the closes one the blue and gold one. The opponent starting running while saying "Wait, wait! Shiro it's me your friend! Remember I made lunch?" He didn't hear them at least not really, though he wasn't really paying attention to what they had to say. He found himself being lost to the monster that sat under the surface of his skin, waiting to be released.

He can hear the screams and pleads as they try to get him to stop, saying something about a Voltron? Shiro ignores it though as he charged towards the man only to be shot out by the yellow covered one. Shiro's head snapped towards him before he was charging towards him. He heard a voice yelling "Hunk! Watch out, remember stun only!"

"I know you said to stick to the plan Keith, but I don't think he like our plan to stun him!" the yellow one screamed panic filling his voice as he kept shooting at Shiro. Shiro dropped down onto his knees and sliding forward before jumping up and with a strong kick, sent the yellow flying backwards. "ARGH!" Shiro cried as a shot hit his ribs, electricity coursing through his body.

"Sorry Shiro, but you'll forgive me later." The smallest of all of them promised, as their weapon of choice came back to his hand. Shiro dropped his body like he was knocked out and waited, already knowing it would work, it had worked more times than he could count. "Is he… Is he asleep?" the white and pink colored one asked as she took a step closer, right where he was waiting for one of them to step. He shot up like a rocket, metal wrapping around her neck and snapping it like a twig before going after the next closest and doing the same. "NO!" The blue one yelled before saying "That's it!" and charging to him, just as the yellow one does to.

"Stick to the plan!" The red one yells before following after a shield on his arm, and a sword out. Shiro twist around grabbing the blue one by the arm and throwing him against the yellow unbalancing them both and sending them crashing to the ground. The smallest of them all, the green one raised a green triangle while saying "Sorry about this Shiro!" before firing it at him. Shiro pushed a foot down and jumped up into the air. His body twisted around as he want, and his robotic hand grabbing onto the green line, before with a sharp tug pulling the green one closer. "Pidge, no! Let go!" the red one yelled before it was too late as a crack was heard.

"Back to back!" the red one yelled as he the blue one, and then the yellow went back to back, blue shields appearing on their arms, their eyes searching for him. Shiro watched for a moment, looking for a weakness before shooting out right towards the blue. "Shiro! Please listen to us, we're not your enemies!" the blue one yelled, while activating a blue gun and firing out at him with one hand making him go off balance slightly. Shiro used him as a spring board, before twisting in the air, grabbing the red one by the neck while the blue one started to shout a warning that turned into a scream as the red one's neck was snapped, and a purple hand sliced the yellow's neck, clean and simple.

"Shiro, please listen to me. It's Lance your friend, I pilot the blue lion remember? We form Voltron together!" The blue one pleaded, before letting out a whine as he saw he wasn't getting through to Shiro. "At least make it quick please." The blue one asked as he dropped the gun, then the shield and held his arms out wide open for an attack. "Just don't blame yourself okay?" the blue asked before watching as Shiro charged forward hand glowering purple, he barley felt it as a hole appeared in his chest. Two hands grabbed onto Shiro's arms, while Lance looked up, eyes wide. Shiro blinked slowly, confusion in his eyes then looked down and watched as Lance's eyes once bright with life slowly started becoming unseeing while he managed to say I barley a whisper "Not your fault."

* * *

Shiro jerked awake with a cry of grief leaving his mouth, while his hands curld into fists and raising them to press against his face. "Not real, not real, not real." His fingers brushed through his hair, and glanced over to the clock cursing at what time he saw. Dropping back down into his bed, he tried not to think about how he hadn't even been asleep for an hour. Working himself to death, didn't seem to have any effects against these nightmares that plagued his mind almost every night it seemed. Ever since finding out about the arena and having memories of fighting come back, they seemed to be getting worse and worse of him attacking and killing everyone on the ship.

He barley noticed the first knock, he did notice the second and third, and was up out of bed going to the door by the fourth. The door slide open as Shiro stopped in front of it and watched as Lance looked up and gave him a nervous smile. "Lance? Is something wrong? Or we under attack?"

"What? No! I was thinking we could have a sleepover! Because I can't sleep, and if you're up and answered the door as fast as you did, you can't sleep either." Lance told him while holding his pillow up showing it to Shiro. Shiro stared for a moment before stepping to the side and saying "Inside or outside?"

"Inside. I roll, and I refuse to fall on the floor." Lance said casually and tossed his pillow to the side before slipping his blue lion slippers off and crawling under the blanket.

Curling up besides Lance, Shiro wrapped an arm around him and let his eyes drop close as Lance fell asleep after a few minutes. All Shiro could think was that he might be chasing Lance's nightmares away, but Lance is also chasing his away.

* * *

Lance woke slowly, finding that he was pressing up against something that was warm and comfortable. He also found his arms wrapped loosely around the thing. Not bothering to open his eyes he nuzzled against it and tightened his grip slightly remembering that this thing was actually Shiro. Shiro's warm, slow breaths hit him, and slowly started to lure him back into sleep.

It took everything in him not to jump as the door opened and Allura's voice came in saying "Shiro, it's time to get up it's almost lunch time and-…" She cut herself off and just stared at what she was seeing. "Oh never mind, carry on." With that said she quickly shut the door and left.

* * *

 _ **Also on AO3 under the username Dragonfire13**_

 _ **AND on my tumblr itsdragonfire13**_


End file.
